saulusfandomcom-20200216-history
Saule
| dob = -40 | death = 119 | alignment = Lawful Evil | patron deity = none | source = | page = }} Saule was a dictator from Komosef who gained absolute power of a large part of the world during his lifetime. Saule brought about a major catalyst to revive intellectual curiosity and progression toward achieving higher socieities. Early Life Born as Jekome Ti Guagan in approximately 40 pd to a poor family outside of the (then ruins) city of Omasad, Jekome came from meager beginnings. His community was nearly always wrought with disease and uncertainty of whether or not their small settlements would survive. Jekome rarely ever became sick, so he was often a hunter, gatherer, and messenger for his relatives. His work often led him to travel fairly long distances with scavenger groups. In his travels, he realized that there were several ruined cities that were often looted and occupied, but never known or talked much about by anyone he knew. Eventually, he became a rather respected figure in his settled community through his travels and discoveries. Before he was 20, Jekome received permission to organize many treks to ruins outside of his homeland, suggesting his community leaders that the greatest hunters and defenders should create parties to investigate them. The elders regarded his wishes with mixed reviews, as they did not sound like they would bring about much more than death. There were many people within the tribe of Jekome's community who were bored with everyday routines, however. Eventually the elders allowed his ideas to come to fruition and seeded action. Jekome's adventuring parties were still often regarded as pointless by his peers, as there was nothing much to be found within the many ruins they sought to excavate. The holed up monsters that had won these ruins also proved difficult to eradicate or work around. Jekome's desire to unravel the secrets these ruins held always eventually overcame any loss he felt from those who died to help his efforts to study these ruins. He became an expert at dungeoneering, strategically working through or around the many types of monsters and horrors that lurked in the deadposts and underworlds he delved into, and picking through places of interest that would typically reveal no diamonds in their rough. Rising Influence and Power Eventually, Jekome Guagan had compiled many books and drawings of things he and his adventuring parties had discovered. These findings ranged from architectural to engineering to medicinal to linguistic and many things in between. He became excellent in the processes of using mathematics to construct strengthened buildings of old, filling the gaps left by whatever it was that left these dead settlements in pieces. Jekome would eventually become appointed as leader of his people in 16 pd when nearly all of the elders died out the winter before due to illnesses and cancers. The sons of the elders who were destined to become leaders also suffered what appeared to be genetic disease. In this time of uncertainty, he promised his people that the knowledge he possessed from his daring uprooting of long dead cultures would certainly save them all from death. He assured them that he had laid witness upon the discovered documentations that allowed these dead civilizations to live for many millenia. Jekome eventually began a massive race for resources, cooperating and competing with other civilizations in locations from modern day Mebriria to Orpia. By meeting with their leaders and making monetary deals with them based on how many resources they could cultivate, Jekome's work with these people eventually paid off. Jekome had begun a massive trade route along what is now commonly known as the Trade Road. His city, which he named Omasad after a well-preserved monumental historical text he had found deep within its bowels, became the center of his inevitable empire. His achievements continually gained the favor of the citizens and cooperating agents of afar. Within the course of 10 years since his first serious excavations, Jekome became autocratic dictator and de-facto emperor of the new regions of Komosef, Mebriria, Anasra, and Orpia. He was granted his new name, Saule, after the Komosian word for 'omniscient' (or what it translates to in common). This title carried well with his growing libraries of discoveries he continued to accumulate in his lifetime. Saule's Dominion Saule continued to progress his empire in Komosef and beyond by advancing trade and technology, and by year 0, he had ripped the veil of ignorance from the world, exposing nearly every race to the reality that archaic lifestyles were soon to be abandoned and/or looked down upon. Saule often punished those who did not comply with the efforts of building upon the knowledge and achievement that had been acquired. Saule would establish laws in some places that picked professions for their peoples, to maximize efficiency within his domains. Saule did reward those who pleased the progressive ideals of his empire, and was viewed in good standing with most of his dominion's denizens. In stark contrast to this, much of the educational reform brought about by Saule did not actually reach the majority of those in his empire to properly educate them. Saule regarded many people in his empire as "unintelligible". These people, who either had no interest or no capacity to learn the more complex subjects and careers, were automatically placed within a lower class. These people were generally ordered to keep to their low-skill, low-payed jobs and given little room to move up the social ladder. By year 15, Saule had supreme authority over every settlement from Komosef to Orpia. With his researchers hard at work, Saule began to build underground transportation systems from Omasad to Lapryt. a year later, the monolithic Blood Obelisk was discovered by Afidae wanderers in the distant land of Leythys. Although Leythys was out of his control, Saule sent delegates to the region to meet with the Afidae within the crystalline city of Nazellaxis II. Eventually, Saule bought out the artifact after persuading the Afidaen leaders that it would be studied with a higher concentration than they could hope to afford. Once its powers and secrets were decrypted, the Obelisk was revealed to essentially be a giant stone scroll, depicting many spells and cantrips, some very powerful. Saule became obsessed with the arcane. He studied this artifact obsessively, even as old age began to turn his restlessness and drive into lethargy and absent-mindedness. Within a year, Saule had already memorized a great deal of the lore inscribed on the Obelisk. He would use his learned powers to gain more control within his empire. Eventually, Saule had found an esoteric ritual to extend his lifespan to twice as long as a normal human being. Death and Legacy Appearance Saule stood at about 5 feet and 9 inches tall. He was hardly possessing of any tremendous amounts of strength or grace, which his physical body reflected. Saule was dark-skinned, and usually wore his hair short and cropped, however, in older age he had longer, braided hair. When Saule gained power, he began to wear strange outfits crafted by servants he had spoken to about the apparel and design of old kings, which his dark appearance nearly reflected. Saule had a black burn scar that coiled around his right arm after an incident with an artifact he was trying to replicate which combusted in the process of crafting. Saule rarely ever expressed extreme or excited emotions, although his mood was known to increase after he found time to lock himself away for long periods of time. Category:Important Figures in Komosef